


All over the road

by gonefornow



Series: Life is a song [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotions, M/M, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calum is drunk, but Luke is the one all over the road.</p><p>Part of my "Life is a song" series, which are fics written based on songs. Most of the fics are based on 5SOS songs but this one was inspired by a country-song guys. Can you guess which one? </p><p>Written for blakecoffeeandcigarettes, who likes country music as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All over the road

 

 

Written for [blakecoffeeandcigarettes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes), who I love because she's a cute author who likes cake, lashton, and country music! A girl after my own heart!

\--

"L-Luuke..." The sound of his name, so sweet and enticing on those sinful lips, sends a jolt straight to Luke's groin. Swerving, he curses but resolutely manages to keep his eyes on the road. It would be a giant mistake to turn around look at his beautiful band-mate right now. Already, that soft pleading voice is tempting him to simply pull over and give in to Calum's demands.

They _have_ to make it their rental, back to the comfort of Luke's large bed where he can take his time and do this right. It will not be their first time together; Luke _has_ fucked Calum before. But the opportunity presents itself painfully infrequently and Luke simply refuses to allow _another_ bad experience that might make Calum even less inclined to let this happen again in the future.

Their relationship changed from dude-bro band-mates to this nameless, confusing, and _utterly addictive **thing**_ on Calum's 21st birthday. They were both drunk that first time. Luke can't say _exactly_ how it started although he has pieced together enough of his memory to know that a heated argument in some producer's kitchen somehow led to desperate kisses and fumbling touches. 

After that, they fell into this destructive, hateful, delicious ' _relationship_ ' that Luke has no control over but simply cannot get enough of. Calum is the one who decides when and where or even _if_ Luke has a shot, and the blond has not yet formulated a plan to make this a more permanent arrangement.

 _Just ten more minutes and we're home_. _I can wait ten minutes_.

"Wanna ride you...," Calum's warm, alcohol-tinged breath tickles his ear as the man leans precariously over the console from the passenger side, fighting valiantly against his seat-belt in his efforts. Luke groans and drives a little faster, not knowing whether he should thank or curse every deity that Calum, in his inebriated condition, seems to have forgotten how to undo the damn thing.

Momentarily given up on his fight with his seat-belt, Calum resorts to begging as he rubs his face against Luke's tensed right shoulder. Fighting arousal, Luke takes in a deep breath and his senses are overwhelmed by the rainy-freshness of Calum's shampoo. "P-please, don't you wanna let me ride you Lukey...? Oh god... bet you'll be so deep inside me from that angle, spreading me wide open..."

Those words send another jolt of electricity to Luke's groin and he swerves again, barely managing to keep them on the road. "Wait baby... please, just let me get you home," he begs, hoping Calum will pay attention.

Calum does not pat attention. A rough, tan hand with thin, blunt-headed fingers sneaks its way over the console and across Luke's right thigh to rub teasingly at his painfully hard erection. Luke's breath hitches in his throat; it's been two painful weeks since Calum last came to him and now he has no more self-control. He steps a little harder on gas-pedal and turns to look at Calum, begging him with blue eyes to rub faster.

Except looking at him is a mistake. Calum's face is deliciously flushed, his dark hair falling in an artful disarray over his forehead. His kiss-bruised lips spread into a languid grin as he beckons Luke with his deep, dark eyes. Definitely a mistake. Cursing his own stupidity, Luke reaches across and snaps his seat-belt buckle open and pushes it away from Calum. Immediately the brunette is scrambling across the console and into his lap, burying his head into his neck _, grinding_ his ass against the bulge in Luke's pants and _fuck_ Luke is out of control.

He doesn't even notice the flashing blue lights until the cop pulls up right behind him, blaring his siren.

Briefly Luke considers ignoring the officer and continuing. He's a mega-star; management can buy his way out of this. But it's no use. Luke's not punk-rock enough to go on the lam from the police and he knows it.

"Stop!" The order comes through the mega-phone as he's pulling off onto the shoulder.

 _What does it look like I'm doing_? Irritated, Luke thinks but chooses to focus on Calum.

"Come on, baby. You've gotta get back into your own seat, okay?" he urges, tilting the brunette's head up from his chin with one finger.

Calum's dark eyes sweep up to meet his and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "No!" He pouts stubbornly. "Why are we stopped? You promised you were going to take me home!"

Behind them, the cop has already parked his car and Luke knows they have only a minute or so until he's standing at their window. Not enough time to argue.

Having no choice, he unhooks his own seat-belt, grabs Calum by the arms, and roughly deposits him back into his own seat, taking a few precious seconds to belt him back into place. The brunette immediately starts whining in protest.

"L-Lukey... why? Did I make you mad?" He asks squirming in his seat as his hands reach out again across the distance between them towards Luke once more.

This time, with the imminent threat of legal-action, Luke is able to resist him enough to get back into his own seat. He's just got his belt buckled up and not a moment to soon because a few seconds later, the cop is standing at his window staring at him like's a piece of scum.

"License and registration." The man is in his mid-40s; he raises his eyebrow as he watches Calum whine and beg in the passenger's side but keeps his attention on Luke.

Luke pulls out his license from his wallet then leans across to the passenger side to grab the registration. He watches Calum carefully, who seems a little more sober now thanks to the arrival of the cop. _So far, so good. Just stay there, baby_ , he thinks as he hands the man both items.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight, son?" The man asks, after a quick scan of his identification.

Luke wants to burst out laughing, and only just manages to keep his straight face. "No sir, haven't even had one beer." He's drunk with lust. Or maybe it's love. Luke isn't sure anymore and he is _not_ about to consider it now.

The man stares at him carefully, his flash-light in Luke's face before he shifts the beam over to Calum. "Then do you have any explanation for why you were fish-tailing across a completely dry road?"

At that moment, Calum miraculously, disastrously remembers how to work his seat-belt. In an instant, he's undone the belt and is back in Luke's lap, totally ignoring the dumbfounded stares the other two aim at him. "Lukey... I don't wanna sit over there! I wanna sit right here," he mumbles, burrowing his face into Luke's throat so his words are muffled. Then, as if he has not been ridiculous enough, he starts emitting soft little snores indicating that he has fallen sleep in Luke's lap _while they're pulled over_.

Luke is red in the face when he turns back to the officer. "He's had a few," he explains feebly.  

"I can see that," the officer says sternly.

"Sir, I'm sorry. It's hard to drive when he's like _this_. I know I'm all over the road. I'm just trying to get him home fast, obeying the speed-limit of course." Luke babbles, throwing himself at the mercy of the officer. "We're real close to home. Only three minutes away."

The officer grumbles something about dumb-ass loved-up teenagers and nightmare paper-work under his breath. "You're very lucky it's 3AM and there's no one out on the road now, son. What you and your little boyfriend are doing here is dangerous." He hands Luke back his license and registration.

Luke's heart jumps up into his throat when the officer refers to Calum as his boyfriend. His boyfriend. His. _Not the time to think about this_ , he tells himself stubbornly, forcing himself to focus on the officer.

"This is your first and last official warning. Next time either of you drinks, I want you _both_ in a cab back home. Got it? Get him back into his seat," He orders as he turns to leave.

Sighing in relief, Luke nods vigorously. "Yes, of course, officer. Always taking a cab home," he parrots back.

He waits until the officer is back in his car before he tilts Calum's face from where it is cradled in his throat. The brunette whines softly and blinks sleepy doe-eyes open. "W-what is it Lukey? We home yet?" He is still flushed prettily but the desire has all but vanished from those deep chocolate pools. Luke's own erection still throbs painfully.

Luke sighs. God... he is so _enamored_ with this boy he can't even be mad. Choosing to once again ignore the inconvenient emotion, he leans down and brushes a soft kiss across those plump lips. Right now there's a suspicious fondness that squeezes around his heart and he carefully avoids thinking about what it means. He's on borrowed time, knows he can only ignore the obvious truth in front of him for so long.

"You get us in so much trouble, baby," he sighs, pushing the black fringe off Calum's forehead before he presses a soft kiss to the smooth skin revealed. "Think you can stay in your seat till we get home?"

Calum frowns and concentrates, thinking for a moment. "Okay," he acquiesces finally. "But I wanna cuddle tonight," he yawns and climbs back into the passenger side. He props himself up against the door and is promptly asleep again.

Luke blinks. _Calum wants to cuddle_. Calum has not wanted to cuddle with him since this started.

He knows there is a stupid smile stretching across his face. When they get home, he will carry Calum out of the car, up the stairs and into his room, lay him down on his bed where they will cuddle and fall asleep to the sound of each others' heartbeats. They probably won't be having sex tonight, but somehow Luke doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone guess the country-song? If you did, I'll probably love you forever & we should be friends.


End file.
